The present invention relates to improvements in the friction heat generator of the type which produces heat by relative movement between parts which are brought into frictional engagement. The present invention is more specifically related to the use of a unique fly-force-friction drive mechanism for imparting heat by friction to a heat transfer medium contained within a heat exchange unit due to the influence of centrifugal force brought about by rotational movement of a drive shaft powered by a suitable source of electrical power. This drive mechanism includes a cam and fly-weight arrangement which operably coact to transfer rotational movement of the drive shaft into linear movement of a drive member for bringing rotational members into frictional engagement with non-rotational members to effect a rapid and efficient development in transfer of heat to the heat transfer medium within the heat exchange unit for the purpose of heating or the like.
Heretofore, various devices have been contemplated to heat water by mechanical means, such as by a friction element rotating against another element in a boiler or the like. Such devices are illustrated, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,650,612, 2,251,344, 2,625,929, 3,198,176 and 3,402,702.
With the present energy crises resulting from the reduced supply of fossil fuels, such as oil, gas or coal, there is a need for an efficient means for converting electrical energy into heat. It is heretofore been thought that the oil reserves on this earth were vast so that heat energy from this source would be no problem. However, it is now been recognized that there has been a severe reduction in supply of such natural resources to serve man's needs. Indeed, it is recognized that it is impossible to convert energy from one single form to another without an energy loss. Accordingly, it is the purpose of the present invention to utilize the maximum amount of heat energy from electricity, steam, water, hydro-electric or the like with a minimum of loss without the need to rely on fossil type fuels.
The present invention has application to a wide variety of uses including but not limited to domestic home heating, commercial and industrial heating, locomotion and others. For example, the friction heat generator apparatus of the invention may be employed with automotive type radiators and fans for use as flameless portable, hot-air space heaters or the like.
The present invention is intended and adapted to overcome the difficulties and disadvantages in prior heating systems, it being one of the objects to provide a new and improved friction heat generator apparatus which can be readily and easily employed in a heating system in which electricity, steam, water, hydroelectric power are utilized with a substantially higher recovery of heat produced than in prior electrical immersion heaters, for example. Specifically, the present invention enables the heat exchange medium (i.e. water) to be brought into contact with a much greater heat transfer area as compared to electrical immersion type heaters presently available on the market.